Keep In Heart
by Ashura Darkname
Summary: Kisah cinta 2 dunia yang berakhir tragis. Bukan seperti kisah romeo dan juliet yang berakhir dengan kebodohannya dalam mengambil jalan kematian. Tapi ini kisah tentang seberapa lama kisah cinta mereka bisa bertahan. Tapi, bagaimana jika takdirlah yang sangat berkuasa dalam mengatur hidup. Songfict untuk meramaikan Event SHDL#Fantasy (jika masuk). OneShot Sad ending.


**Keep In My Heart**

 **By**

 **Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto By Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Songfict :** _Tetap Dalam Jiwa By Isyana Sarasvati_

 _._

 **.**

 **Pairing :** Sasuhina

 **Gendre :** Drama, Fantasy, Hurt Comfort

 **Rated : T  
**

 **.**

Sebuah sonfict yang baru-baru ini menjadi lagu favorite author yang kehilangan moodnya untuk melanjutkan FFnya yang belum terselesaikan.

Sekaligus untuk meramaikan Event **SHDL #Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No Like?… No Read!**

 **.**

 **Please Press Back.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Semilir angin yang terasa sejuk dan panorama alam yang sangat memanjakan mata. Sungguh tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tak akan bisa takjub akan keindahannya. Semula pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat menyejukan bagi gadis bersurai indigo ini. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang ini rasanya justru sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Tautan jemari mereka makin mengerat saat sang surya mulai menyembunyikan cahayanya diufuk timur. Hal yang selalu ia sesali saat sebuah perasaan yang justru ditambatkan pada orang yang salah. Bukan salah sang pemuda yang ditakdirkan sebagai makhluk supfranatural aka _Yokai_ ataupun ataupun sang gadis yang hanya sebagai manusia yang mempunyai anugrah dari sang pencipta. Mereka hanya merasakan dan hanya mengikuti alur emosi mereka yang menggebu. Lantas siapa yang bisa disalahkan disini. Tidak mungkin mereka menyalahkan kamisama. Tidak. Bahkan mereka akan terlibat dosa yang yang besar sebagi makhluk ciptaanya. Menutup telinga akan semua hal yang menentang kisah cinta mereka yang begitu pelik.

"Tousan, akan marah besar jika aku menemuimu lagi, Sasuke-kun." Sebuah kecupan di dahi membuatnya tak bisa untuk memejamkan mata menikmati sapuan hangat dan menenangkan dari pemuda yang paling dicintainya.

"Aku akan melindungimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu apapun terjadi. Itulah janjiku sebagai lelaki."

Percaya akan semua kemulyaan tuhan yang sangat mencintai semua makhluknya. Mencintai tanpa memandang siapapun mereka. Mereka hanyalah serpihan jiwa yang sangat rapuh berusaha untuk menyatukan serpihan - serpihannya hingga menemukan bentuk hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Tentunya mereka harus saling berpegangan jika tidak ingin salah satunya hancur hingga rusak dari genggaman tangan mereka. Biarlah kamisama sendiri yang memisahkan mereka.

.

.

* * *

Tak pernah terbayang akan jadi seperti ini pada akhirnya

Semua waktu yang pernah kita lewati bersamanya telah hilang dan sirna

Hitam Putih berlalu

janji kita menunggu

Tapi kita tak mampu

Seribu satu cara kita lewati tuk dapatkan semua jawaban ini

* * *

Sebuah genggaman lembut dan senyum yang tak pernah dilihatnya dari makhluk yang memiliki kesempurnaan fisik didepannya sungguh membuatnya selalu merasa istimewa. kadang kala sesuatu yang sama sekali tak dihiraukannya adalah sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang dirasakan dikulit halusnya. Dan jelas ia tak bisa menolaknya sebagai seorang perempuan yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh lelaki selain yang menjadi keluarganya. Gadis ini adalah gadis pertama yang disetuh oleh lelaki berdarah yokai ini, sebagai sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan saat pertemuan pertama mereka sebagai seorang rival yang jelas terlibat dalam permusuhan leluhur mereka di masa lalu. Hanya karna sikap yang tidak bisa melawannya dengan kekuatan sang gadis berhati lembut sebagai pembasmi iblis justru membuat mereka semakin dekat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan mereka yang berlangsung terus menerus membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh diatara keduanya. Perasaan yang semestinnya tak ada, membuat mereka mengalir semakin dalam dan ekstrim bahkan tanpa mereka sadari.

Saat menyadari akan perasaan masing-masing mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencoba untuk membuat jarak saling menghindar menolak untuk mendekat. Menahan rasa rindu yang semakin membuncah. Jiwa yang meronta meminta untuk melihat sang tambatan hati, menyentuh dan memeluknya membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa. Jika perasaan terlarang yang harus mereka singkirkan akan berdampak buruk dari apa yang seharusnya mereka hadapi.

Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi. Entah karna suatu kesengajaan ataupun kebetulan yang tak bisa disangka sembelumnya. Suatu perasaan yang selalu mereka pendam bisa meledak kapan saja. Hanya butuh waktu 3 minggu mereka bertahan hingga ketika sang pendominan yang memang akan selalu menyangkal dari apa yang diucapkan kata hatinya. Menolak dan berakhir dengan kekesalan yang tidak beralasan.

Kesabaran bukan milik para makhluk iblis dan yokai ini jelas termasuk didalamnya. Bahkan ia tak menghentikan langkah kakinya di dalam bangunan sekolah ini hanya untuk melihat gadisnya bersama dengan lelaki lain. Jiwa possesifnya telah mendarah daging. Ia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk berbagi apapun yang memang menjadi miliknya. Dan iapun tak segan-segan untuk menyeret gadis itu dari kumpulan pemuda yang menggodanya. Ia tak peduli jika banyak gadis yang melihatnya dengan tatapan memujanya, karna hanya satu gadis yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

"Jangan pernah kalian menyentuh gadisku jika masih ingin melihat matahari esok pagi!" Suaranya terdengar sangat menganc am dan mengintimidasi. Tk lupa dengan aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat sosok perfeksionisnya sangat menakutkan membuat kumpulan lelaki itu meneguk ludahnya menjauhi lelaki yang sedang cemburu itu. Mengerikan.

Hanya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Hinata langsung didekapnya dalam sekejap mereka kini sudah ada dalam sebuah ruangan milik gadis ini. Aroma lembut lavender tercium dalam kamar ini. Aroma yang begitu menenangkan sangat disukainya. Namun tak dapat mengalihkan apapun dari apa yang dipikirkan gadis yang kini masih dalam dekapannya. Perlahan ia membimbing tubuh gadisnya untuk berbaring ditempat tidur empuk bernuansa soft purple milik gadisnya. Ia masih enggan untuk melepaskan dekapannya meskipun gadisnya sudah mulai gelisah memintanya untuk dilepaskan. Gerakan-gerakan kecil gadisnya yang justru membuatnya _sangat menginginkan_ gadisnya tetap menyentuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata. Rasanya aku akan mati jika tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Suaranya terdengar serak dan dalam mengalun indah diindra pendengar siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"..." Hinata sendiri merasakan rindu teramat pada lelaki bergelar pangeran dalam dunia yokai itu. Tapi, ia jelas akan membuat sang ayah kecewa jika tahu putri kesayangannya telah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan musuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke yang menyadari keterdiaman Hinata. Ia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis ini. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan mata merahnya menandakan kemarahan dan kekesalan. Haruskah ia kembali seperti dulu. bersikap dingin dan ditakuti oleh semua orang? Haruskah ia berbuat onar lagi agar para Hyuuga memburunya dengan sia-sia.

"Haruskah aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu agar kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal dan melupakan semuanya yang terjadi antara kita?" Ucap Sasuke pelan. Tak bisa diindahkan lagi ada rasa sakit didadanya saat mengatakannya. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari apapun selain usapan lembut tangan halus Hinata dirambutnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang sama teduhnya seprti biasanya. Posisinya yang bersandar menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Hinata yang setengah berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Aku tidak ingin melupakan dan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke-kun." Bisik Hinata ia mendongkan wajahnya berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Ia menarik napas berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan isakannya.

Sasuke jelas mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya. Ia tidak ingin dipertemuannya hanya diisi oleh kesedihan yang membuatnya muak. Ia memeluk Hinata lebih erat lagi membuat kedua tubuh mereka semakin menempel dengan erat. Sasuke berdesir dan ia tak menginginkan kesedihan ini terus berlarut. Mencium leher Hinata dengan lembut dan sapuan lidah ke rahang Hinata membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar. Beralih kewajah Hinata yang merona indah Sasuke tersenyum hanya untuk membuat semburat merah itu makin bertambah parah yang anehnya terasa sangat mengundang untuk dikecapnya. Sasuke sendiri bahkan tidak ragu untuk melumat bibir merah Hinata. Menciumnya lebih dalam saat Hinata yang awalnya berontak kini membalas ciuman Sasuke yang kini tidaklah pasif. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk menyentuh setiap jengkal Hinata yang begitu indah di mata para lelaki sepertinya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk bisa bisa menemukan sensasi primitif mereka. Biarlah mereka melupakan masalah sesaat. Ada rasa menyenangkan yang lebih menarik untuk dinikmati.

.

.

* * *

Bila memang harus berpisah

Aku akan tetap setia

Bila memang ini ujungnya

Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa

Tak bisa tuk teruskan

Dunia kita berbeda

Bila memang ini ujung nya

Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa

* * *

Ruang kelas yang diisi dengan beberapa penjelasan dari sang sensei membuat mereka harus terfokus memperhatikannya. Mata pelajaran yang menggambarkan akan bagaimana bumi tercipta. Kadang pemikiran seorang yang mempunyai pengalaman dan kemampuan yang tak biasa seperti Hinata jelas tidak selalu membenarkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya akan kehidupan dunia ini. Ia kadang selalu memikirkan bagaiman jika ilmu pengetahuan akan fakta berdasarkan temuan yang dan penelitian dari dunia nyata akan selalu bersinggungan dengan keadaan alam yang sebenarnya. Dunia yang memiliki dunia yang lain. Bagaimana manusia akan merasa risih akan keberadaan makhuk selain dari pada manusia dan hewan yang jelas dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Sama halnya dengan pria yang menjadi kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang yokai.

Jika suatu yang kau sayangkan akan bagaimana kau mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak memandang siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini. Tapi, jika boleh jujur ia sendiri sama sekali tidak menginginkannya apa lagi mengharapkannya. Hanya saja rasa kesal saat yokai itu selalu menggodanya saat kondisi ia yang tak bisa membunuh seekor semut sekalipun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku jika kau pun tidak bisa menginjak semut itu." Kekehan yang terdengar merdu, tak memungkiri wajahnya yang merona menatap wajah tersenyum lelaki yang selalu menampilkan wajah datarnya itu.

Dan bagaimana ia sangat membenci lelaki ini jika dengan sengaja lelaki ini selalu menghalangi teman-teman sekelasnya yang bergender lelaki itu untuk melakukan tugas kelompok. Terutama pada lelaki yang sangat Hinata kagumi.

Tapi, setelah ia tak menemukan wajah datar itu selama 3 hari. Tak terasa wajah murungnya kala ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Sungguh tak ada yang membahagiakannya lagi selain melihat Sasuke yang juga menatapnya sama. Jika suatu ketika dia merasa kehilangan Sasuke seperti ini lagi, sungguh membuatnya tersiksa.

'Gomen..'

Sebuah cubitan yang menyakitkan saat ia memikirkan bagaimana ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang juga menyakitkan untuknya juga. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan menyesalnya. Karna pada akhirnya ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada pangeran yokai itu. Hanya saja hubungan mereka jelas akan menjadi bumerang bagi beberapa pihak selain pihak mereka sendiri. Hanya saja suara bariton yang menyiratkan luka dan keprustasian yang mendalam jelas tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

'Kau menghindariku, Hyuuga!'

Bahkan keputus asaan seorang lelaki angkuh ini begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Hampir membuatnya goyah. Tidak. Jangan. Kumohon.

'Lebih baik kita tahu diri untuk tidak saling dekat. Rival tetaplah rival. Dan...'

'Apa kau melupakan bagaimana aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan? Apa aku akan bersikap seperti itu pada musuhku sendiri?' Geraman jelas terdengar dan itu cukup membuat Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca menahan sesak didadanya.

'...' Tidak Hinata tidak boleh menangis, tapi kelu dilidahnya memang sangat beralasan. Hatinya membantah tapi, otaknya yang berfikir logis memberatkannya untuk mengatakan isi hatinya.

'A aku tidak m meminta untuk diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu.' Suaranya bergetar dan lelaki bisa menangkap maksud dari Hinata.

'Cih. Sialan kau Hyuuga..' lelaki ini kesal dan kecewa dan Hinata benar-benar siap akan resiko dari pilihan yang diambilnnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika lelaki ini akan menderita karnanya.

'A aku t tidak peduli akan apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku. Membunuhku karna kekecewaanmu akan sikap kepura-puraanku. Tapi, aku memang telah bosan bermain denganmu.'

Hinata segera beranjak pergi. Ia tak yakin akan bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Kali ini dia akan belajar untuk bisa melupakan lelaki yang paling dicintainya. Sesuatu yang sesak menjalar disekujur tubuhnya Saat Sasuke berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Tangannya reflek membuat kekkai penghalang dan berakhir dengan ledakan yang membuat Sasuke tak sadarkan diri. Ia enggan untuk berbalik untuk memantapkan hatinya bahwa memang keputusannya adalah yang terbaik.

Langit yang sedikit mendung terlihat dibalik kaca jendela kelasnya. Sangat tidak menyenangkan saat ada kilat petir yang diikuti suara gemuruh. Sudah 3 hari ini pula cuaca selalu buruk di Konoha. Hinata memang suka hujan tapi, jika disertai petir dan suara gemuruhnya yang menggelegar jelas selalu membuatnnya ketakutan. Cuaca dikonoha seakan menggambarkan perasaan seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu disakitinya. Kekesalan dan kesedihan yang membuat semuanya terasa berat.

"Hinata!"

Apakah keputusannya salah?

"Hinata!"

"..."

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Ha'i gomen sensei." Hinata cepat meminta maaf saat sang guru sains Kabuto menegurnya saat ketahuan melamun tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

"Jika kau memang merasa tidak sehat lebih baik kau pergi keruangan UKS."

"Ha'i Sensei. A arigato"

* * *

Memang tak mudah tapi ku tetap menjalani kosong nya hati

Buang lah mimpi kita yang pernah terjadi disimpan tuk jadi history

.

Hitam putih berlalu

Janji kita menunggu

Tapi kita tak mampu

Seribu satu cara kita lewati tuk dapatkan semua jawaban ini

* * *

Disetiap waktu yang terlewati semua halnya berjalan dengan semestinya. Ketika Sasuke memilih untuk memilih caranya sendiri. Saat Hinata mulai membiasakan dirinya sendirian. Meskipun menyakitkan ia tetap menjalaninya. kekosongan hatinya adalah penderitaanya sendiri.

Kediaman Hyuuga yang awalnya tentram kini gempar karna putri sulung Hyuuga telah hilang. Sang kepala Hyuuga yang selalu menampilkan wajah datarnya kini mulai memperlihatkan raut kepanikan dan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa saat salah satu putri kesayangannya ada yang menculiknya.

Sang pangeran yang menginginkan tuan putrinya kembali. Kembali ketempat yang seharusnya berada. Hanya karna jiwa possesifnya yang telah mendarah daging. Kala apa yang memang seharusnya menjadi miliknya memang hanya untuk dirinya setidaknya saat ia memang memiliki kuasa akan kepemilikan hati sang tuan putri. Hanya saja tidak ada kejahatan yang selalu berakhir dengan baik. Kala penyerangan oleh sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang tak lain adalah ayah dari tuan putrinya jelas sangat menentang keras hibungan merekalah yang menjadi titik akhir dari pertahannya. Dirinya yang mencintai Hinata tidak mungkin menyakiti orang yang paling disayangi dan dihormatinya. Maka dengan wajah yang tertunduk ia menjatuhkan pedang yang merupakan senjata andalannya seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak melawan saat lelaki paruh baya itu membuat kekai penghalang membuat Hinata menangis meraung menatap lelaki paling dicintainya yang pasrah di bawa oleh para bunke Hyuuga menuju tempat eksekusinya.

.

* * *

Bila memang harus berpisah

Aku akan tetap setia

Bila memang ini memang ujungnya

Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa

Tak bisa tuk teruskan

Dunia kita berbeda

Bila memang ini ujung nya

Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa

* * *

Hingga saat itu tiba. Saat takdir memang telah memberikan pilihan yang harus diambilnya dengan suka maupun tidak suka.

Seberat inikah jika ia harus melepaskannya. Jika kamisama memang tak merestui hubungan yang mereka jalani apakah dia memang harus menerima luka sesakit ini. Tangannya terjerat oleh tali kekai yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Ia menatap mata onyx itu dengan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang teramat besar. Sasuke tidak mengaktifkan kekuatannya dengan maksimal. Dia lebih memperlihatkan dirinya yang mulai menerima semua kesakitan yang diderita tubuhnya. Karna ia tahu rasa sakit ditubuhnya tidaklah sebanding dengan luka yang ada dihatinya. Mereka menentang hubungannya dengan sang haires Hyuuga.

"Tidak. Ku mohon Tou-san. Sasuek-kun, aku sangat mencintainya.. kami saling mencintai. Aku..." Hinata tak peduli jika suaranya mulai terdengar serak karna kesedihan yang teramat dalam asal ayahnya mau untuk mengerti dan akan perasaan mereka yang dalam. Berharap hati sang ayah melunak, Namun pada akhirnya ia harus menelan kekecewaan dan keputus asaannya lagi.

"Tidak Hinata. Dia adalah Yokai! kalian bebeda alam. Kalian jelas tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke yang kini duduk ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sufranatural tingkat tinggi. Seoalh tak peduli akan kondisi sekitarnya Sasuke menatap Hinata lurus dan intens. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan Hinata jelas tidak bisa terlihat tenang. kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi saat 5 orang berpakaian serba putih dengan hiasan ukiran simbol ' _Yin dan Yang_ ' dipunggung mereka.

Para guru sufranaturalnya.

Tidak.

"Onegai! Sasuke-kun!" Pandangan Hinata sudah mengabur. Ia tahu mungkin wajahnya sudah tak karuan lagi. Ia bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang di pergelangan tangannya. Ia memberontak berusaha lepas dari cengkraman kekai sang ayah. Ia berteriak dengan tangisan yang memilukan. Cahaya mulai berpendar di sekeliling Sasuke.

Membentuk simbol yang rumit dan aura magis yang sangat kuat seakan menyedot jiwanya untuk masuk kedalam lingkaran yang dibuat oleh para guru mistis andaikan seseatu tak menahannya ditempat. Hinata menatap sendu Sasuke. Ia tak bisa untuk kehilangan pria itu. Tidak!

'Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya.' Dengan mata yang sembab ia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ketenangan yang sama. Ia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia tahu lelaki itu menggunakan kemampuan ' _telepati'_ nya untuk bisa berbicara kepada Hinata.

'Kumohon jangan menangis Himeku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu.' Perlahan isakan Hinata mulai mereda. Ia mengusap air matanya meski dengan usaha yang sia-sia. karna pada akhirnya air matanya terus mengalir karna memang ia tidak pintar menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"A a..aku tidak siap u u..untuk kehilanganmu..." Hinata menunduk tidak ingin melihat senyuman pilu dari sang kekasih.

'Percayalah.. meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi didunia ini tapi, disana aku akan tetap melihatmu.'

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke yang kini mulai berpendar dari kaki merembet kebagian tubuh atas Sasuke.

'Aku mencintaimu Hinata.'

Dan akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa meraung memanggil nama lelaki yang paling dicintainya, lenyap di depan matanya sendiri.

Ia terjatuh dan menangis dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sesuatu yang bahkan pelukan hangat dari sang ayah tidak cukup untuk menenangkan jiwa terguncang nan rapuhnya. Ia menatap hampa tempat dimana Sasuke tersenyum padanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Haruskah berakhir dengan caranya seperti ini. Ketika takdir harus sekejam ini padanya. Haruskah ia menyerah untuk menjalani hidup ini. Pertanyaan yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban akan pilihan yang harus diambilnya saat ini kala matanya berkabut dengan kegelapan yang merenggutnya.

'Sayonara.'

'Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

Bila memang harus berpisah

Aku akan tetap setia

Bila memang ini memang ujungnya

Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa

Tak bisa tuk teruskan

Dunia kita berbeda

Bila memang ini ujung nya

Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa

* * *

Langit yang menurunkan tetasan hujan sama sekali tidak memberikan ketenangan yang berarti untuk raga yang seakan kehilangan jiwanya, Sebuah harapan yang tak akan pernah terkabul. Kenapa kamisama menghadirkan 'sosok' lelaki itu jika pada akhirnya mereka harus dipisahkan dengan cara kejam ini. Didepan matanya ia melihat dia pergi untuk selamanya. Dan jika dia diberikan pilihan untuk tak pernah mengenalnya dengan senang hati dia akan mengambil pilihan itu.

'Sasuke-kun..'

'Sasuke-kun..'

Seberapa banyakpun ia memanggil nama 'lelaki' maka itu tak akan merubah apapun. Semuanya telah terjadi. Entah sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menangispun tak bisa membuatnya untuk bisa tetap tegar.

* * *

Tak bisa tuk teruskan

Dunia kita berbeda

(Dunia kita berbeda..)

Tak bisa tuk teruskan

Dunia kita berbeda

(Dunia kita berbeda..)

Tak bisa tuk teruskan

Oh ou ooh..

Dunia kita berbeda

( berbeda..)

Tak bisa tuk teruskan

Dunia kita berbeda

(Dunia kita berbeda..)

Oh ou ooh..

* * *

Hembusan angin dimusim semi menerbangkan dedaunan yang menguning dan coklat. Terasa sangat segar saat pagi hari kau menghirupnya. Ini adalah hari pertama Hinata masuk Universitas. Tidak ada yang berubah banyak setelah kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Ia tak memungkiri kejadian itu masih terasa membekas padanya. Kisah cinta 'dua dunia'nya telah lama berakhir. Tapi bayangannya masih terasa segar dalam ingatannya. Di usianya yang ke 20 tahun ini Hinata lebih menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dan bekerja. Ia lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk hal yang menghasilkan sesuatu yang positif. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengubah hatinya. Seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk menata hatinya tetap sebagian hatinya telah pergi. Tapi, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyesal telah dipertemukan dengannya. Setidaknya kenangan kebersamaan mereka tak akan pernah Hinata lupakan diseumur hidupnya.

Kicauan burung yang bertengger apik didahan pohon yang mulai berdaun lebat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hinata tersenyum simpul mengambil smartphonenya untuk mengabadikan gambar burung yang sewarna dark blue itu. Warna burung yang sepintas mengingatkannya pada warna rambut emo seseorang yang telah membawa sebagian hatinya. Puas dengan hasil jepretannya Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung universitas. Ia berjalan sedikit menunduk melihat klise foto-foto yang telah berhasil ia abadikan disepanjang jalan menuju universitas Konoha. Ia tidak khawatir jika ia akan menabrak seseorang karna dirinya berangkat sangat pagi dari jadwal yang seharusnya.

* * *

Bila memang harus berpisah

Aku akan tetap setia

Bila memang ini memang ujungnya

Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa

Tak bisa tuk teruskan

Dunia kita berbeda

Bila memang ini ujung nya

Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa

* * *

Disaat seseorang akan pergi dalam hidup kita maka yang lainnya akan masuk dalam hidup kita. Tentu saja tuhan selalu mempunyai tujuan yang lain dari setiap kejadian.

Disaat Hinata yang selalu percaya akan kewaspadaanya entah kenapa justru ia harus ceroboh menabrak seseorang di tikungan menuju tangga. Hinata yang tidak siap langsung terjatuh karna dorongan keras dari lelaki yang sedikit berlari menabraknya.

Tubuhnya berat untuk digerakan dan ia menyadari lelaki yang menabraknya juga terjatuh hingga sekarang berada diatasnya. Rambutnya hitamnya menggelitik leher Hinata. Risih karna posisi yang sangat berbahanya ini Hinata berusaha untuk mendorong lelaki yang masih nangkring diatas tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong tubuh besar yang berada di atasnya.

"Ka kau berat."

"Hm."

Bahkan suara beratnya masih terdengar dikepalanya. Dan...

DEG.

Hinata membelalakan matanya saat melihat mata onycx yang menatap langsung pada iris lavendernya. Astaga.. apa yang terjadi...

Dia...

Sa..

"Maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

Su..

"Namaku _Noctis lucis caelum_."

ke...?

"Aku buru-buru. Jika kau membutuhkan ganti rugi Ponselmu yang rusak hubungi aku." Sebuah name card diselipkan di tangan Hinata.

"..."

Dan lelaki itupun beranjak meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan sayunya.

Tidak. Dia bukan Sasuke. Rambutnya memang bermodelkan sama hanya warnanya sedikit kebiruan dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang lebih gelap.

Mengalihkan tatapannya pada kartu nama yang digenggamnya Hinata membaca dengan seksama nama lelaki ini. Sebuah nama yang sangat asing dengan marga pencampuran budaya barat. Menghela napas dengan berat ia beranjak mengambil ponselnya yang telah hancur terinjak entah karna siapa.

Tidak mungkin Sasukenya akan hidup kembali. Jelas Hinata melihat sendiri lelaki itu lenyap didepan matanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ia bergegas menaiki lantai 3 tepatnya. mungkin suatu kebetulan saja sama. Hanya saja Sasuke tetaplah Sasukenya dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hati Hinata.

.

.

End

.

.

See You


End file.
